thoughtfulfandomcom-20200213-history
Spy Buddies
This show is based off of the SpongeBob episode Spy Buddies Workers *Jon23812 (Creator, Excutive Producer, Writer, Editor) *Rusty392 (Writer, Storyboarder) *Czianne Ravelo Fabrero (Writer) *Ferb123 (Writer) *Vickers Vilbert (Writer) *9h (Storyboarder) *SpiderBean (Writer, Animator) Main Characters *SpongeBob *Patrick *Sandy *Fred (Episode 8 - present) Enemies *Plankton *Halloween Jack-O-Lantern *Dr. Evilfish *Madam Formindo *Dr. Hammerhead Rules *Don't delete episodes you didn't create *If you want a job add your name to the list and what job you want *Each season will have 26 episodes *Episodes will air on either Saturdays or Holidays. Two or three part episodes can air on Saturdays, Holidays, or Fridays *Have fun Story SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy become spys and have adventures around the Bikini Bottom. Series Overview Episodes Season One *This season consists of 26 episodes *This season started in October 16, 2010 and ended on June 4, 2011 *All main characters appeared in every episode. *Fred joins the cast at episode 8 (New Member) 1. Pilot - October 16, 2010 - Jon23812 SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy are recuited by the BBSD (Bikini Bottom Spy Department) 2. Ruined Mission - October 23, 2010 - Jon23812 Plankton tries to take over the world. Sandy is sent to stop him, however SpongeBob & Patrick come along and ruin everything. They are now trapped. Will they ever get out? Notes: '''This episode takes place six months after the Pilot episode. '''3. Halloween - October 30, 2010 - Jon23812 BBSD hosts a Halloween Party. However the Halloween Jack-O-Lantern wants to take over the world. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy must stop them. 4. Plankton Crime '- November 6, 2010 - Rusty392' Plankton Tries To Steal the Formula! Will Spongebob, Patrick, & Sandy stop him? 5. The Diamond of Time (Part One) - November 20, 2010 - Jon23812 SpongeBob, Patrick, & Sandy are sent to the measuem to guard the Diamond of Time so Dr. Evilfish won't steal it. When Dr. Evilfish comes there is a battle. The Diamond get's hit and they are sent back in time. 6. The Diamond of Time (Part Two) - November 27, 2010 - Jon23812 They are sent back to Prehistoric time. They tried to used the diamond to get back to present day but it was broken. Sandy's tries to recreate another one. SpongeBob & Patrick discovers their ansesters SpongeGar & Patar. Dr. Evilfish tries to corrupt history so he would be the ruler of present day Bikini Bottom. 7. The Diamond of Time (Part Three) - December 4, 2010 - Jon23812 Sandy finally recreates the diamond and goes back to present day Bikini Bottom. They find out the the past was currupted and they go back to fix it and bring the Bikini Bottom back to normal. 8. New Member - December 11, 2010 - Rusty392 A Fish Named Fred wants to join the BBSD so Sandy, Spongebob, & Patrick have to train him. Note: 'First apperence of Fred the ''"My Leg!" fish '9. Leg Of Pain!-' '''January 8, 2011 - Czianne Ravelo Fabrero Spongebob breaks his leg in battle and Dr.Evilfish builds a missle which could destroy BBSD! Can Sandy and Patrick get Dr. Evilfish? 10. Weapon Of DOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!- January 22, 2011 - Czianne Ravelo Fabrero Fred suddenly gets Mind Controled! Can the team get him? 11. Patrick Loves Sally - February 5, 2011 - Jon23812 Patrick falls in love with a girl named Sally. He then finds out that Sally is really a double agent and pretended to love Patrick to get into the BBSD Head Quarters. 12. Training Fred - February 26, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob & Sandy are in charge of training Fred, but at each training session Fred breaks his legs. Meanwhile Partick puts a dollar into a vending machine and waits for his Kelp Bar to come out. 13. Super Powered Villian - March 5, 2011 - Jon23812 BBSD confronts Madam Formido who has super powers and tries to take over the world. BBSD must find a way to defeat her. 14-16. Mission in Hawaii - March 12, 2011 - Jon23812 Dr. Hammerhead fixes the Mauna Loa volcano so it would erupt on the entire world. BBSD sends SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, & Fred to Hawaii to stop him. Will they be able to stop Dr. Hammerhead? 17. The Latest Leg- April 2, 2011- Ferb123 Since Fred broke his legs, SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy must guard the device that will help Fred walk from Dr. Evilfish. 18. A Kidnapped Fish- April 9, 2011- Rusty392 Fred's Wife has been Fishnapped! And, They Have To Find Out Who Did it! Notes: '''First Episode where Fred Doesn't Say "My Leg!". When Sandy Says, "Whales, Jellyfish, maybe even Dogs!" it Cuts to Dudly Puppy from "T.U.F.F. Puppy" saying "What, Me! I didn't do that! I swear i didn't do it!" There Was A Bleep at the end but no one was swearing or cussing. '''19. The Whale-April 9, 2011-Ferb123 A whale is planning something but what is it? Notes:''' The whale looks a combination of Dr. Blowhole and Sammo The Whale and it cuts to Perry the Platypus escaping Heinz's lair. '''20. The Mission of No One - April 16, 2011 - Vickers Vilbert Fred breaks both of his legs and is forced to stay at the Bikini Bottom Hospital. Sandy, SpongeBob and Patrick gets into a fight, and Plankton and Dr. Evilfish uses this chance to ruin BBSD, brainwash Sandy, the smartest of the active BBSD members, into joining them and try to conquer Bikini Bottom. Will the other members regroup to fight the villains and save Sandy? 21. The Alliance - April 23,2011 -ferb123 Plankton gets nice and joins BBSD and he'll help! Or is he? 22. Burning Bikini Bottom - April 30, 2011 - Vickers Vilbert Once again, Plankton allies with Dr. Evilfish on a mission to kill all the BBSD members. However, SpongeBob makes a plan to lure them into a trap in the Krusty Krab. Who will prevail? 23. Vacation - May 7, 2011 - Jon23812 Since SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, & Fred have been great spies, the boss of BBSD gives them a vacation. While they're gone Dr. Hammerhead breaks into BBDS Headquarters and steals the Mindwhiper Ray and plans to set it up to his gas machine so it could spread around the world. BBSD sends their trainee spies to stop him. Can they do it? 24. Quit and Regroup - May 14, 2011 - Vickers Vilbert SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Fred gets into a fight with the BBSD boss and quits. Then, all the villains attack the BBSD Headquarters together, and the trainee spies are missing within 12 hours. Now, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy and Fred must end their hostility and regroup before Bikini Bottom falls to the control of evil. 25-26 - Spy Mission of the Year - June 4, 2011 - Jon23812 Mr. Spy, the number one spy is kidnapped. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, & Fred must rescue him. They go to all their enemies bases but he isn't in any of them. They later find out that Mr. Spy is located in Rock Bottom. They gang goes there and rescues Mr. Spy. When trying to get back to the Bikini Bottom, a gang of sharks chase after them. Will they be able to get out alive? Note: '''A five minute sneak peak aired on B-A on May 23, 2011 Season Two *This season will consists of 26 episodes *This season started on June 18, 2011 and will end in 2012 *SpongeBob appeared in all the episodes so far. *Patrick and Sandy missed one episode *Fred missed two episodes '''1. Spy Mission In Outer Space - June 18, 2011 - Jon23812 An alien from Mars attemps to vaporize the Ocean on the Earth. SpongeBob, and Sandy go to the Mars to stop the Martians evil plan. Will they be able to. Note: 'First time Patrick and Fred doesn't appear '''2. The King of All Missions!!! (Part One) - June 25, 2011 - Rusty392 ' King Neptune (Clash of Triton Version) needs help finding his Brother's Crown in Shell City!!! Will Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, And Fred Survive The Cyclops? '''Note: '''At The BBSD One TV is on the Spy buddies Episode, Traning Fred, Two are On "The Simpsons" Season 22, Episode 2 (Which is Ironic), and One Is On a Horror Movie Where Spongebob is Seen Beating a Zombie. '''3. The King of All Missions!!! (Part Two) - July 4, 2011- Rusty392 Spongebob, Patrick and Fred (Save Sandy, Because She's a Land Animal) dry Under the Heating Lamp, How Will Sandy Save Them? Notes: '''During the Shell City Scene, The Fish Bowl Dissapeers in Some Shots. During the Beach Scene, If You Look Closely at The Background, Nancy Cathywright Is Sun Bathing. She is most Notably the voice of Bart Simpson on "The Simpsons" '''4. The Spy Car - July 23, 2011 - Jon23812 SpongeBob has been given a Spy Car. However he cannot drive it until he gets his driver's license. SpongeBob must pass his Boating test in order to be able to drive his Spy Car 5. The Rugrats Are in Trouble - August 13, 2011 - Jon23812 The Tiger from Rugrats Go Wild wants to get revenge on the Rugrats. SpongeBob, and Patrick must protect them. Note: Crossover with Rugrats. This episode premired 20 years and two days after Rugrats came on television. 6. Labor Day Disaster - September 5, 2011 - Jon23812 During the Bikini Bottoms Labor Day Parade, Plnakton builds and tornado machine and ruins the parade. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Fred must fix everything so the parade can go on. Movies *Spy Buddies: The Movie - November 18, 2011 Photos PC.jpg|"..." Spy Buddies 3.jpg|Original Spy Buddies Logo Nickelodeon.jpg|Spy Buddies Logo (Season One) Spy Buddies 5.JPG|Spy Buddies Logo (Season Two - Present) Trivia *This show is 22 minutes. *This show is rated TV-Y7-FV *This show was nonimated for three awards *Fred joins the cast at episode 8 (New Member) *On November 18, 2011 the Spy Buddies movie was released *This show was moved from The SpongeBob Fanon Wiki because it has been abandoned Awards & Nominations DVDs *Spy Buddies: The Diamond of Time *Spy Buddies: Season One (DVD)